Zodiac Reflections
by QueenPiscies
Summary: The scouts are exchange students to America and they soon find out about another senshi, The Zodiacs! My first fan fic.


Chapter 1: The USA and a new scout  
  
Mina rushed over to the gang at the temple, late as usual, with her guardian cat Artemis at her heals. "Slow 'pant' down Mina!" "Sorry Artemis, I just can't wait to tell the girls!" "I 'pant' still don't see why Luna and I can't come." "Because I want a break from scout business, and I'm sure the other girls do too. And I don't think a talking cat will help." Artemis looked like he was about to say something, but just then they reached the top of the stairs that lead into the temple and Artemis just fell down panting on the top of the stairs. "Hey Mina! Found a new boyfriend?" Lita asked jokingly. "Darien!" And Serena launched into a wailing fit. "They broke up again?" Mina asked. "Yep, and she's been crying over it all day." Raye said. "Well this might cheer her up and get her mind off." "DON'T!" Lita and Raye yelled in unison "We don't want her starting another fit. Now, what might cheer her up?" Amy asked "Well, I thought that we all needed a break from scout business, and with no enemies showing up for over six months, and Wiseman defeated, I thought that we could. drum roll please." "Spit it out!" Serena said, she stopped crying about Darien when Mina started talking. "Okay, Okay! Well I got us all student visas to the United States! Nashville Tennessee to be exact." She laughed when she saw the looks on her friends' faces. "When are we going?" Serena asked. *She's gonna flip over this*Mina thought to herself before taking a deep breath and telling her "Over the summer, two weeks to be exact, and we have to go to an American school" with that Mina braced herself for an outburst, and she got it. "WHAT! I'M 'NOT' GOING TO SCHOOL OVER THE SUMMER! JAPANEESSE 'OR' AMERICAN! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO PROMISE SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" and Serena went on and on like that until Raye shouted "SHUT UP! Meatball head. My gosh, how loud can she get?" and for the time being Serena was quiet. "I, for one, think it is a great idea. I can bone up on my English and maybe learn some new things." Amy said, being the sensible one that she was. "Amy, could you run a check on your computer each day looking for yoma? That way we'll know it'll be save to leave." Serena said, acting sensibly for once thinking to herself *oh, I hope we get a new enemy soon, that way, I won't have to go to school over the summer ^_^~ (that's supposed to be a devil tail)* "Um, sure Serena, no prob." Amy said, while thinking to herself *why is she so responsible all of the sudden? She must be thinking of something else* **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** Two weeks later, and still no new enemy, to Serena's disappointment, they got on a plane, with their passports, to Oakland, CA, USA. "Mina, why are we going to Oakland? I thought we were going to Nashville." Serena asked. "We are meatball head," Raye butted in "but we aren't going straight though, I made sure I would at least have a little time away from you on a plane." "Why I oughta!." They were just about to get into a promising tongue war when Mina stopped it before it began. "Actually, I get kinda airsick and Katie Cacei, oh, that's the girl that is your age from your host family Serena, said she would like to meet us there, because she has some old friends near there and she wants to brag to her friends back in Tennessee about meeting you first." "Mina, why aren't Artemis and Luna with us?" Amy asked. "Well, I wanted to get away from, um, work, and, well they don't really help." "I second that!" Serena put in, she was actually happy that she could be a normal teenager, at least for a little while, and to get away from her annoying talking cat Luna. Just then the flight attendant announced that it was time to go, and after all the scouts hugged their parents, they were in an airplane taxiing down the run way, heading for the United States. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** Several sodas, peanut bags, and hours later (and don't forget tongue wars between Serena and Raye), they landed in Oakland International Airport. "I wonder were Katie is?" Mina and Serena started to ask, but just then a brown eyed, brown haired girl with a headband in her shoulder length hair came running towards them at full speed. "Mina?" she said when she came up "Mina Aino? Oh, I'm so glad I found you! Would you please introduce me to your friends?" and with that Mina started to introduce her friends, Lita handing over a half eaten basket of goodies saying "Sorry, but Serena here just had to pig out on the goodies." "And I don't blame her, these smell sooo delicious." "And I'm Serena, pleased to meet you." "Likewise." Katie responded with a grin so wide she was afraid her face was gonna crack "Hey, there is a Baskin robin's nearby, do you want to go? We still have about a two hour layover, my treat!" "Are you kidding?! Lets go!" Serena yelled, pulling Katie, but sometimes it was Katie dragging Serena, but both were running. "She's gonna be sorry she asked that" Raye whispered to Lita "I'm not so sure, those two are strangely alike, not in looks, but in personality." Lita answered back, then they had to start running after the two to keep up. When they got to Baskin Robin's both Katie and Serena ordered the biggest ice cream cone that they had, and Katie could actually rival, and possibly beat Serena, in eating fastest. The others looked on in disbelief as Katie asked "Anybody want another one? I do, but maybe just a kiddie cone this time, Serena?" "You bet!" and with that Katie got two vanilla kiddie cones, and actually finished hers before Serena did. Before the others could finish their ice cream, a scream came from nearby and they heard a yoma yell "If the one who carries Cancer energy won't come to me freely, then I'll go though everyone here till I come to her!" *Oh, perfect, they just always find us, even in a different country!* Mina thought to herself. "Hey guys! Lets go check that out!" Katie yelled and started running towards where the yoma was. "Katie! Wait!" Mina yelled after her, but Katie was almost half way there, and disappeared in a crowd. "Come on guys! Hurry! Transform, NOW!" Serena yelled, though only the scouts could hear her, the crowd was starting a riot. "Venus Star Power!" "Mars Star Power!" "Jupiter Star Power!" "Mercury Star Power!" "Moon Crystal Makeup!" After the lights died down, the Sailor Scouts stood there, just in time to hear Katie's scream and see a flash of light. "Hurry!" And they ran over to the yoma just in time to see it advance towards Katie with a hungry look in it's eyes, but a pendant around her neck was glowing, producing a shield around her, not allowing the yoma to get though. The yoma was a woman, or at least woman-like, with extremely messy brown hair and the ripped remains of what looked like a flight attendant's uniform, without the hat. "Stop right there! I am Sailor Moon, protector of love and justice, and for ruining an ice cream snack, in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" "Doubt it!" the yoma yelled back, and with that she though some sharp pointed wings right towards Sailor Moon, and hit her brooch, shattering it and cracking the crystal. "SAILOR MOON!" all of the scouts yelled, but too late, Serena was lying on the floor unconscious with a blank look in her eyes. "Serenity, Serenity, daughter." Serena, or Princess Serenity, saw her mother, Queen Serenity looking down on her. "Mother?" Princess Serenity asked. "Yes dear, now listen, here is your new brooch, to use it say 'Diamond Moon Transform!' then you will be Sailor Diamond Moon. There is not much time, your friends need you, plus there is a surprise for you when you wake up. Good-bye dear. I will always love you." And with that Queen Serenity faded from view. "MOTHER!" and with that Serena woke up. "Sail. I mean Serena, are you o.k.?" Mercury asked "Ya, sure, is Katie?" Mercury nodded, she didn't have a chance to get a good look at her, but when scanned Katie seemed fine, thanks to that barrier around her. "O.k. one sec, Diamond Moon Transform!" but Serena's voice wasn't the only one heard, so was Katie's shouting "Cancer Zodiac Transform!" then standing there was a new scout, and Sailor Moon in a different outfit, her brooch in the shape of a diamond, and diamond earrings in the shape of a crescent moon, besides that she had the same uniform that she had as Sailor Moon. Katie's was the one that was different. The collar and skirt was green, almost like Jupiter's, but the bows were silver, along with a silver headband in her hair. Her collar was also round, not a V-collar, and for her brooch it was her pendant, which turned out to have a picture with a crab holding a pearl in it's pincher. Instead of a tiara, she had the sign of Cancer on her forehead, like Sailor Moon had a moon on her's in her princess form. Her earrings were also in the shape of the Cancer sign. Katie seemed possessed, but she started a speech much like Serena had at the beginning. "I am Sailor Cancer! Protector of the Moon and ice cream lovers everywhere! For ruining my first meeting with my new friends, I will punish you!" with that both Sailor Moon and Sailor Cancer said their finishing attacks. "Cancer Reverse Healing!" "Diamond Moon Beam!" and with that the monster was turned into Moon dust, or was that Zodiac dust? "WHAT? A new scout?" Amy asked. They believed that all of the scouts were already found. "A new Zodiac Scout, actually, how did I know that? Well, all I know is I'm supposed to defend the moon princess and watch out for." before she could finish, a green puff of smoke appeared and a man was standing there, wearing green and silver. ".Cancerio." Sailor Cancer spit the words out like poison. The man calmly replied "Canceria" "Hold it! Who is he?" Sailor Jupiter asked, her tone demanding an answer. "Cancerio, the evil side of the Zodiac sign Cancer. The evil side of me." She whispered the last part. "Cancerio! Leave these innocent people alone! It's my energy you want!" Sailor Cancer was slowly gathering energy in her palm, whispering "Cancer Claw" "Oh, Canceria when will you learn?" he whispered to himself "CLAMP!" She yelled out, and Cancerio allowed himself to be trapped in a giant claw that shot out of Cancer's hand, paralyzing him, but he just laughed. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you" Mars said, scowling, she didn't know much, but she knew they had found a new enemy. "Oh, but you would, and Canceria knows why, if you kill me, then the other four Zodiac scouts would die, wouldn't they Canceria." Sailor Cancer had a scowl on her face and tears in her eyes. She knew that if she killed her counter part, she would also kill four innocents along with him, and possibly herself. She made the claw disappear, while putting a shield around every one near her, especially Sailor Moon. "Go now, before I change my mind." She scowled, her voice almost wavering. "I take my chances a little bit longer, tell me, were is the Pearl?" "I don't know what you're talking about." "I guess that memory has not been awakened yet. Until next time, Canceria." And then he disappeared the same way he appeared, in a puff of smoke. The scouts detransformed, and then Katie was bombarded with questions. "Why did he call you Canceria?" "What's the pearl?" "How did you make that shield" "You were also sent to protect the princess of the moon, but she already has a court, why?" Serena stopped the questions when Katie looked like she was about to burst with tears because of her ignorance about all of these questions. "I want to know those answers just as much as you do, and I'm sure they will be answered in time, we weren't awakened with our memories intact. You will tell us as you remember, right Katie?" Katie nodded "Okay, now, how about I fill you in on the plane." and with that Katie was told the story of the moon kingdom and the scouts on her way home with her five new friends. There is the first chapter! Pretty quick getting a new scout huh, and why now? All of those questions will be answered in the next chapter. 


End file.
